Tales of Gaea
by Calliope-theRose
Summary: Gaea is an inhabitant in the kingdom of Hyrule who lives on the border of the Lost Woods. This is a collection of events that happen to her from before the beginning of the game, and to the end of it.


The smell of dirt was heavy in the air, birds were cheerfully singing their songs, and a young girl humming was the only thing out of the ordinary. This young girl lived with her father on the border of an old forest. The young girl, whose name was Gaea, was forbidden from going too far into the forest, for there were monsters there. But it was because of the danger of monsters, Gaea's father had trained her in the art of the bow so that she would be able to defend herself.

There came a day in which Gaea and her father were running low on kindling and wood, so Gaea and her father went into the forest. Gaea was sent to find kindling while her father searched for trees small enough to chop down and drag back to their home.

Gaea had left her bow, as well as her arrows, at home thinking that she would not need them. She didn't plan on going very far into the forest. But Gaea was not attacked that day, instead, something far worse had happened. She became lost in the forest.

This forest that her home was near, it was no ordinary forest. It was a magical forest, known as the Lost Woods, in which any who weren't the legendary Kokiri would become lost, trapped forever in the woods.

And so Gaea was lost, and she wandered the forest for what felt like days. After wandering for what was actually hours and not days, Gaea had become exhausted. She had used up all of her energy by wandering around the forest and shouting for her father. Gaea was scared, the forest was incredibly dark, and she was hungry. Her stomach growling was not the only that was heard. Leaves rustled near constantly, and twigs being broken pierced the evening.

Gaea, being only eleven and never venturing this far into the forest before, buried her head into her hands and began to cry. She wanted her father, she wanted food, she just wanted to go home!

But Gaea's crying was heard, not by any monster, but by a small source of light. This light was no ordinary light, this was a fairy. This particular fairy was not one to just allow a child to cry when she could do something about!

"Hey!" A small voice yelled at Gaea. Gaea yelped and shot off of the ground, holding her fists in front of her. "I saw you crying, are you lost?" The fairy asked Gaea. Gaea quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her fists before responding. "Yes, I am. I didn't mean to wander this far into the woods, I only meant to stay near the border!" Gaea stated, trying to prove that she didn't wander in this far on purpose. "Well, you're not too far in. I can guide you to the edge of the woods if you like?" The fairy offered the clearly upset child. "Yes, please!" Exclaimed Gaea, happy at the thought of leaving the woods and going back to her father. "Okay! Just follow me!" The fairy exclaimed happily, glad to help the child leave.

And so, the two companions set out to the edge of the woods. "Hey, listen, what's your name?" The fairy asked the child that was trailing along behind her. "My name is Gaea, what's yours?" She questioned. "I'm Navi!" The fairy, now known as Navi, exclaimed happily. It was then that they reached the edge of the forest, Gaea's home clearly in sight, lit up by the sunset. Gaea turned towards Navi excitedly. "That's my home over there, thank you so much Navi!" Gaea exclaimed happily. "I'm sure that your family misses you, you better run home and see them." Navi suggested, eager to get the young girl back home before the Skull Children rose. "Right!" Gaea agreed. "Thank you again, Navi!" Gaea waved at Navi as she ran towards her home.

Navi sighed. "I hope that child learned her lesson. The forest, especially to non-Kokiri, is dangerous." She saw a streak of light come from the house she was watching, signaling that the door had opened and that the child was now inside. Navi sighed in relief and turned around to fly back to Kokiri Village.

Meanwhile, Gaea was being fussed over by her father. "Gaea," he said. "If you are to ever go in that forest again, please take your bow with you! I gave it to you for a reason, and it cannot protect you if you leave it at home!" Gaea bowed her head shamefully. "Of course, Father. It won't happen again."

Gaea's father nodded at her and smiled. "Now let's get you something to eat, I'm sure you're hungry." With that statement Gaea's stomach growled hungrily. "Yes, Father, please!"

* * *

 **I'm planning on making a story filled with one shots, all revolving around Gaea and how she evolves.**

 **Yes, I do plan on having her meet the Hero of Time at some point.**

 **Drop me a review if you have an idea for a one shot involving Gaea.**

 **-Calliope**


End file.
